


I'm A Reasonable Man

by negantrash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negantrash/pseuds/negantrash
Summary: You lived in Alexandria with Rick's group and you were in a relationship with Daryl for 5 months. Everything was doing good until Negan arrived.





	1. I'm A Reasonable Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you will enjoy this. There's a tiny smut part but nothing too descriptive.  
> Please keep in mind that english isn't my first language and I still don't have anyone to beta my works. thanks <3

You were getting ready to go for a run, you packed some chocolate bars and water in your bag before zipping it and leaving your house. You started making your way down the street, heading for the gate. “Hey Y/N, !” you heard from behind. You stopped, turned around you knew it was Rick and knew that he would do everything to stop you from going outside on your own.

“Hey,” you simply answered starting to walk back to the gate. “where are you going ?” he asked, keeping up with you. “I’m going on a run, in case you forgot we have to get shit to those Saviors people, and we won’t get shit if we just stay in here, relaxing,” you snapped back. “I’m coming with you then,” You stopped looked at him, he was way taller than you, “No you’re not, I can handle myself, I don’t need you around,” You turned on your heels, heading back to the gate, you glanced over your shoulder seeing Rick shaking his head. He knew he couldn’t do anything. Why was he scared? You were a pretty good fighter, if not one of the best around here. 

 

You finally arrived at the gate, you started opening it when you felt a hand on your shoulder. “Hey there, what ya doing ?” You knew that voice, you knew and loved the tone of this voice. You loved how the simple sound of his voice could send shivers down your spine. You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck,  head perfectly fitted in the crack of his neck. He got his hands on your waist, “So ?” he gently murmured in your ears. “I’m just going for a run, we need to get stuff for the fucking Saviors” he smiled when you cursed. When you saw his smile you couldn’t help but peck his cheek. “Wait, is that all I’m getting ?!” he asked, pouting. You grinned, cupped his cheek before gently placing your lips over his. You lead the kiss a few seconds before feeling his hands pushing you closer to him.

You pulled out, a smile on your face, “I gotta go now, I’ll catch you when I’m home, I love you,” you gently said, caressing his cheek. “I love you too, take care out there,” he pecked your lips before helping you to get the gate open. He handed you a machete, you grabbed it, pecked his lips before heading out. You got in the car that was in front of the gate, placed your bag on the passenger seat before heading to a small town which had a few shops.

 

It took you about 3 hours to get the place cleared, the car was full. You managed to find food, drinks, goods, everything you would need. And even a small teddy bear for Judith. You knew that half if not all this stuff was going to be given to the Saviors but at least you did the job. You got in the car, made sure to lock the car and looked at yourself in the rear mirror. You had some blood on your face from the 2 walkers you killed. You wiped it off using your shirt. You headed back to Alexandria. You waved at Sasha, she ordered Carl to get the gate open. You parked in, Carl’s eye was wide open from how full the car was. “Well you did an amazing job here, Y/N” You smiled, “Yeah, I’m kinda proud of myself, to be honest,”

 

You took your bag and headed to your house. You needed to take a shower really badly. You needed to get that blood of off you, you felt gross. You finally made it there, “Daryl ?” you shouted waiting for an answer. No one answered. You rested your bag in the living room and headed to your room to gather some clothes. You decided to take comfy clothes since you were now home. You got in the shower, started running the hot water before undoing your clothes. You got in, it actually felt good to feel the hot water running along your body. You were about to get out but Daryl slammed the door open. “Hmm, are you taking a shower without me, baby ?” You smiled, “Well I called you but no one answered so I figured out I would get clean before seeing you,” he just smiled as he got in.

“Don’t get out, stay there.” He said with a deep voice. He didn’t have to tell it twice, his words froze you, you were unable to move. He took his clothes, making sure to tease you, a smirk was glued on his face, he knew the effect he had on you and would always use it against you. He only kept his boxers on but you could already see his growing member, you bit your bottom lip. He walked towards you, slowly placed his hands around your waist before gently pushing you back in the shower.

He turned the shower back again, letting the water run over your body before leaning over to kiss you. His lips worked their ways on yours without never letting go of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your hands running through his hair, you pulled him closer to you. The water started rolling down your bodies, his boxers were getting wet, letting you see the effect you had on him. He kept on kissing you, one of his hand came behind your neck, pulling you closer to him. He tilted his head, placing kisses in the crack of your neck, his facial hair brushing against your neck was only adding to the building pleasure.

As he started nipping on your breast you heard a huge bang coming from downstairs. You rushed out covering yourself with your towel as Daryl was getting his clothes back on, without caring about his wet boxers. 

 

“Daryl, were the fuckity fuck are you ?” a voice shouted. You knew who it was. It was the man that killed your friends, the man who was threatening your community, Negan. 

Daryl was fully closed but you were still wrapped in your towel, you froze, you couldn’t move. You heard the footsteps getting closer, he was probably up the stairs. His footsteps were heavy, and you could almost hear him giggle. You hated this man, he was a massive dick, and probably a psycho, the total opposite of Daryl. Daryl was standing close to you, his arm wrapped around your waist. You knew there was no way out, so you stayed there, covering your body. Negan forced the door open, which caused you to shiver because of the cold air stream that it created.

“Well, holy shit, would you fucking look at that! Am I disturbing something here ?” said Megan with a massive grin on his face. You felt your blood rushing in your veins to get to your face, your cheek was bright red, you knew it. Negan’s eyes were glued to your body, looking at every inch he could see. “well, fuck doll! You’re fucking gorgeous!” he said, licking his lips and narrowing his eyes on you. “What the fuck you doin’ here Negan.” shouted Daryl, he was clearly angry. He left your side and came closer to Negan, facing him, tightening his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. The way Negan looked at you made him so angry, he has always been jealous, but this time it was different. In a blink, Daryl’s fist met Negan’s face. 

 

“No, Daryl, no” You shouted holding Daryl’s arm. Tears were clouding in your eyes before finally rolling down your face. You knew what mean was capable of. The image of Glenn and Abe getting bashed by Negan flashed in your head. Negan shook his head, to get his ideas back in place. He stared at Daryl without saying anything. You could see blood in the corner of his lips, and his cheek turning red. “Nope, nope. You don’t do that kind of shit. Should I fucking remind you what happened the last time your group did something fucking stupid? DO you want me to fucking reenact the fucking scene right here right now with your pretty fucking girlfriend ?” He shouted as he swung Lucille back on his shoulder. Daryl was shocked, why did he do that, “No, no, Don’t fucking hurt her !” he cried out. You couldn’t bare the situation, you sat down, holding tightly on Daryl as tears were still rolling. “Oh, I won’t let that fucking shit fly, what you did here, is unforgivable. You gotta fucking pay for that now,” he said, a smile on his face. How was he able to smile after being punched so hard. 

 

He grabbed Daryl by his collar and threw him in the corridor ordering Dwight to get him outside. He came towards you and extended his hand to help you up. “I don’t need your fucking hand.” you said as you stood up on your own. “oh, doll, you got a fucking mouth on you, you better watch the way you fucking talk to me,” he said as his gloved hand grabbed your arm. You were expecting his grip to be violent but it wasn’t. In fact, it was extremely gentle. “Can I at least put some clothes on ?” you asked in a still quite violent way. He simply nodded and got you in your room. He waited for you to be done, his face facing the door even though he wanted to see you getting ready.

Once you finally were ready, he got his hand back on your arm. This time it was his bare hand. The feeling of his rough hand on you made you shiver. You followed him outside, you looked for Daryl but couldn’t see him anywhere. “Where…Where is Daryl ?” you asked. “He probably is in my fucking as I’m taking him back with me!” he answered. “Negan what are you doing ?” It was Rick, and he was pissed. “Where do you think you’re going with them, huh ?” he shouted. “See Rick, I just fucking came to get my shit, as usual, and your friend’s boyfriend, Daryl, punched me. And oh boy, you know I won’t let that shit fly. I’m just taking him back though 'cause, unlike a bitch I know, I’m a reasonable man.” answered Negan, his smirk still on his face as Rick's eyes became darker.

The thought of Negan having Daryl, his best friend, held by a group of psychos was pissing him off. “Wait, no, no, take me don’t take Daryl !” you cried out, trying to get away from his grip. “Nope, as much as I want to, I fucking won’t,” he said, “not now” he added as his signature smirk went back on his face. “Please Negan please just take me, don’t hurt him, please,” you begged.

 

 “Well, now it’s fucking different, you fucking begged me to, without having me to fucking ask. You know what, you’re right, I shouldn’t let such a hot doll out with these people so, I’m taking you too !” he let out. You were not expecting that. Tears started rolling down your face, _you were fucked_. And because of you, he now had two hostages. You gave Rick an apologetic look as Negan dragged you to his truck. You expected him to get you behind but he made you sit next to his place. You looked around, seeing the members of your group crying and it was all your fault. Tears started rolling down your face as Negan started the engine and headed down the road.

You wanted to jump out of the truck but Daryl was in of those truck and he would surely die if you did so, so you sat back, your eyes staring at the horizon as Negan was driving. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes you and Daryl back to the Sanctuary.

You didn’t say anything during the beginning of the ride. About thirty minutes later you saw a huge building appearing from afar.

“Is that your place ?” you asked even though you knew the answer. He looked at you and nodded.

“Well fuck, it’s huge” you added back. His eyes were still on you, a smirk appeared on his face

“Better watch your mouth doll,” You rolled your eyes and turned your face to the other side, looking out the window.

“Oh, and you better watch your fucking attitude too,” he added before facing the road again.

It was a rather good day, apart from being taken by Negan, and Daryl being god knows where.

“Why did you took him?” You asked your eyes still on the road.

“Oh doll, you better be fucking kidding, right? Why did I take him, right? He fucking punched me, you didn’t think that he would get out of this without being punished now did you ?” briefly looking at you before focusing back on the road.

“Well, you could just have taken me and left him but no, you took both of us, why ?”

“Doll, I would have never fucking left him. He can be useful. But you, well you doll, I just want you, I have no fucking idea why.Oh yeah maybe because you’re hot as hell, and a fucking warrior, unlike my wives.” he said flashing you a smile.

“Wait, you said wives..” you said arching a brow.

“Yeah I fucking said wives, and if you want to become one, just ask me doll, It’ll be a fucking pleasure to have you as on of them.

You rolled your eyes again.  This man was crazy, he killed people without caring, he had several wives. You hated him but had to admit that he was damn hot.

“Got a problem with that doll?” he asked. You saw the corner of his lips curling up.

You shook your head looking at him.

“ Then we’ are all fucking good. By the way, what’s your fucking name doll?” he asked

“I’m Y/N.”

                                                          –  
You finally arrived at the Sanctuary. “Holy fuck that place is huge,” you screamed, causing Negan to laugh. He stopped the truck right in front of a gate with walkers behind. You didn’t even ask what they were here for. You stayed in the truck as he got out, swinging Lucille back on his shoulder. You opened the door but he was already behind it holding it for you. “I can do it myself,” you said as you got out. He grinned, looking at every move you made. As soon as you were out you started looking around, searching for Daryl but he was nowhere to be seen. Anger started building up in your body.  
“Where the fuck is Daryl ?” you asked grabbing his arm.  
He looked down at you, narrowing his eyes on you before looking at your hand. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at it. His look was dark and full of anger. You knew what it meant and you gently took your hand off, patting your hand on his arm where you had your hand a few seconds before. “I’ll keep that shit in mind doll” he simply said before motioning one of his men to let Daryl out of the truck. The man’s face was half burnt, it was kind of disgusting, you wondered what happened to him. He violently grabbed Daryl and threw him out of the truck causing Daryl to fall on his knees.

“Daryl!” you cried out as you rushed to help him up. You couldn’t reach him, Negan grabbed you by your arm, just as you did before with him. “See, he is fucking all right! You don’t talk to him, you don’t look at him” He said in a very serious way. You wanted to fight him but he would either kill you or Daryl or both. You would have no chances. Negan got you closer to him, wrapping his arm around your waist. You pulled away from him, he was a disgusting man. But oddly enough, whenever he touched you, you felt a rush of shiver going down your spine. You cleared your mind,

“What are you going to do with him? Please don’t kill him,”you panted giving Negan a kind look. “Oh doll, I’m not gonna kill him, no, I’m just gonna make him one of my little fucking soldier,” he answered.

“Dwight,” he screamed “I’m taking this sweet lady on a grand tour, get Daryl in the cell, NOW” he added.

“Why are you taking him in a cell? What are you gonna do to him,” you asked pulling Negan away? He just grinned, gosh you hated it. He always had this smirk on his face and you wanted to just punch him to make it disappear.

“Because he is a fucking prisoner, and prisoners are usually going in a fucking cell,” he answered his smirk becoming a smile, letting his pearly white teeth appearing, as well as his dimples. In fact, you had to admit it, he was a rather handsome man, but you loved Daryl, right?

“For fuck sake, why do you keep that smirk on your face? It’s so fucking creepy man,” you snapped back.

“So, you’re fucking telling me that you’re watching my gorgeous face, right doll? he said, his smirk becoming a massive smile

“No, that's’ not what I’m saying !” You snapped back rolling your eyes.

“What did I fucking told you about rolling those gorgeous eyes of you, huh?”

You sighed as he grabbed your hand in his and got inside the building. His hand felt rough against your soft skin, but its warmth was oddly comforting. How could such a man’s hand be this comforting? Was it really the same hand that was holding Lucille to bash your friend’s heads? I fucking hate that man.

 

When you got in you were surprised by how organized that place was. There was this huge open space where people were exchanging stuff, food, clothes, everything they needed. But one thing struck you. Whenever Negan would walk pass them, they would kneel down. He was really considered as a king, and this only made you hate him even more. He felt superior to others but nothing allowed him to.

“Why are they kneeling down?” you asked since your were confused.

“That’s called fucking respect doll,”

“Respect? This is not what I call respect, this is a fucking dictatorship, there’s a massive difference,” your snapped back trying to pull away from his grip.

“A dictatorship? No, I don’t fucking think so, I help them, I provided them a house, food, goods, and security, this is the least they can fucking do,” He answered tightening his hand around yours.

“Ouch, you’re hurting me Negan,” you cried out, causing people around to look at you.

“Ooh, the way my name rolls on your tongue just tickles my balls.” he said shaking his head from side to side with his usual smile on his face.

“You’re so rude,” you said, looking away from him.

He let go of your hand, to grab your face turning your face back to his. The sunlight was hitting his face, accentuating his features. His hazel eyes were stuck on yours, you never realized how gorgeous they were. What the fuck Am I thinking about, this man is a monster. Handsome but a fucking monster.  He leaned on your side, he was inches away from your face and from your ear. “But you love it don’t you doll?” he said. You could feel his grin as he said this. You were weak on your knees. You were internally freaking out. You tightened your fist, breathed in before doing something that would cause you a lot, but you couldn’t handle this man anymore. You brought your hand up and slapped it across his face. You hand rubbing against his beard. Tears started clouding in your eyes before rolling down your face. He shook his head before facing you again. He didn’t seem to be mad.

“Oh, I’m about 50% more into now,” he said his smile slowly coming back on his face.

“Wha… What the hell is wrong with you ?”

“Oh, nothing doll, but you surely gonna regret what you did here. Shall I fucking remind you that I have Daryl too?” he said narrowing his eyes on you, watching all of your features just as you did earlier with his face. You didn’t know what to say, you just looked at him and started walking.

“Doll, you don’t even know where you’re going,” he said.

You heard his footstep getting closer so you accelerated your pace.  And it stopped, nothing, no more footsteps, no voice, nothing. You sighed and entered the room in front of you, without knowing what to expect behind. You got in and was struck by how gorgeous it was. There was nice furniture, a rather big leather couch, armchairs and a massive bed. It’s been a while since you last saw this kind of bed. In fact, it’s been since the saviors burnt yours. You would have loved this kind of bed for you and Daryl. You sat down to appreciate it a bit before heading to the small kitchen. You weren’t hungry or anything but you needed something. You watched the room one last time before leaving it quietly, making sure there was no one around.

You walked by the wall, your left hand slowly resting on it when you arrived at a corner. You need to find Daryl. _Where would Negan keep a prisoner? Where the fuck would he? Downstairs!?_  
You started walking a bit faster but still very quietly, until you reached a door. You opened it to find an empty room. Nothing was inside. You turned on your heel and kept on walking. This place was huge and you didn’t know where to go. You started heading down a huge corridor, with doors every 2 meters. It looked that a hospital. There was one door, with an exit sign on it. This must be the fucking way out. You accelerated your pace, you were meters away from it, maybe from Daryl. 

“Hey, you. You’re not supposed to be here!” you heard a deep voice screaming from behind you. You quickly turned your face. It was the same guy you saw before, the one with his face burnt.

You opened the door and started running. You needed to get away from this place and from this guy. You heard the door closing, he was behind you. As you reached the next floor you stopped. You got the knife you took from the kitchen out and mentally prepared yourself. He has a gun. If I get that gun, I can get Daryl. But he can shoot.

 _He won’t shoot, I’m better than him_. You were very confident, for once. You were holding your knife tightly as you heard the footstep getting closer and closer. As soon as you saw the guy she plowed into him. You wanted to stab him but you only managed to cut him. He punched you in the face using his gun. You got back up, punched him and ran away down the stairs. You managed to reach the lowest floor before missing a stair and falling down. You tried standing back up as you heard the man coming, but you couldn’t.

  
“Ahahah, so you can’t even run properly?” he said laughing and aiming at you with his gun.

  
“Fuck you!” You snapped back, still trying to stand up. The noises attracted some of the men and Negan. Your eyes immediately looked at Negan. They were all staring at you.

  
“Fuck you all!” you added.

  
“Well, doll, watch your fucking mouth! What happened?”

  
“I found her roaming around your quarter’s sir. She ran away, tried to stab me and then well, this bitch feel down,” he said his disgusting smile still on his face.

  
Negan narrowed his eyes on the man,

“Who do you fucking think you fucking are to talk about her that way Dwighty boy? Want me to take care of that other side of yours, huh?” He said, his voice was darker than the one you heard before. _Why is he defending me, though?_

  
“I don’t need you to defend me,”you said looking up at him.

  
“Oh, doll, I know that I fucking know that. But, there are rules and respecting women is one of those fucking rules!” he said, extending his hand to help you up. You sighed and took his hand in your hands. As soon as you were up and carried you. One of his hand under your knees the other one behind you back. You kind of automatically wrapped your arms around his neck. He giggled. You felt really comfortable in his arms.

“How’s Daryl? Is he okay?”

  
“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m not gonna kill him. I want his to work for me,” he answered as he entered the doctor’s office.

  
“Dr. Smarty pants! “ he shouted in an amused way. The man kneeled down.

  
“Up. I want you to check her. She fell down the stairs and can’t fucking walk, and it’s fucking unfortunate since I wanted her to come on runs with me!” he said glancing at you before gently sitting you on the chair.

  
The doctor checked you. You could see negan staring at him as if he was about to slice his throat. Negan helped her back up, his arm going under your arm before wrapping around your waist.

  
“You’re staying in my fucking quarters, led doll.” He said leading you back to where everything started.

  
“I already told you that I could take care of myself on my own!”

  
“And I already told you that I fucking know that, but I don’t trust my fucking men. They’re just a bunch of dickhead, so you’re staying in my quarters.” He said with a soft yet deep voice.  
You sighed, without adding anything.

  
You finally arrived at his quarters. He led you to his room.

  
“Hm, I think you said quarters, not room,” you said, bit confused.

  
“Well, doll, I don’t have any fucking room left, so you’ll stay with me.” He said smirking, as always.

  
“No, I wanna stay on my own. I won’t share a fucking room with you,” you snapped back, trying to go away from him. But he tightened his grip around your waist, holding you closer to him.

  
“Let go of me Negan!” you shouted. He opened the door. Your jaw dropped. You were not expecting to see such a room, especially nowadays. You were not fighting anymore. In fact, you expected his room to be a mess, with nothing other than a chair maybe a couch.

  
“You like what you see doll?” he asking glancing at you.

You nodded and got in his room. He slammed the door with his foot and got youth the massive leather couch.

“Thanks,” What the fuck am I doing? Why Am I thanking him? Why Am I in his fucking room?

  
“Well, doll, where’s all that anger you had a few minutes ago?

  
“Oh, fuck you Negan!” You said as you lied down.

The way you acted made him chuckled.

  
“I gotta go take care of some shit. I’ll be back tonight. Do as you wish, but don’t fucking leave my room. I’ll have one of my men guarding the room so don’t try anything stupid,” he said with a  rather sweet voice.

  
You rolled your eyes, “As much as I would fucking love to leave this place I can’t walk!”  
He chuckled as he tilted his head. His eyes were fixed yours before slowly drifting down your lips. You sat up, trying to look away from him. He managed to make you feel uncomfortable. He walked next to you, sat down on the edge of the couch before leaning over you. He was dangerously close to your face. His stubble brushed against your cheek, which only added to the uncomfortable feeling you were already facing. His lips were inches away from your ears, his hot breath was caressing your sensitive skin. “I told you to watch that sweet mouth of yours doll.” He whispered, his voice being husky yet soft, sending shivers down your spine. You could heat building up your face. You nodded and pulled away. He stood back up, grabbed Lucille, swinging her upon his broad shoulder. You hated the way he could make someone feel.  
You noticed some books on the table and decided to read one. As much as you wanted to leave this place and especially this room you couldn’t. You grabbed the book, it was a Stephen King book. You started reading but you couldn’t stop thinking about Daryl.

  
“HEY! I KNOW THERE’S SOMEONE OUT THERE! I just wanna ask something please.” You panted. The door opened, you immediately recognized the man. He had this massive mustache but he wasn’t mean even though he seemed to be a bad guy.

“What do you want huh?” he asked.

“How…How’s Daryl?” You mumbled.

“Holy shit, are you ever gonna stop asking after him? He is a big boy!”

“I’ll fucking ask until I get a fucking answer!” you shouted.

“Oh, determined little girl huh? Well, he is alright for now.” 

“What… What do you mean by For now? Don’t fucking hurt him!” 

“As long as he cooperates he will be okay!” 

“Fuck you all. Y’all are just a bunch of bastards!”  
He chuckled before leaving the room. You couldn’t stand the way they were acting.  
You breathed in, leaned your head back, trying to stop your tears from rolling down. You grabbed the book and went back to reading waiting for Negan.  
It was late and you fell asleep.

                                                          –

The next morning you woke to the noises coming from outside the room. You heard the men laughing in the corridors. Their voices echoing, you knew they got what they wanted. The door suddenly opened. He was standing there, still talking with his men. Lucille still glued to his shoulder. “Y’all better leave my quarters soon, just saying,” he said before winking at them, a massive smile on his face. He turned on his heels

“ Well hello there! I’m glad you’re still here, in my fucking room sweetheart.” He said, his eyes glued on you. 

“Well I wanted to but your fucking man was blocking the way” You jokingly said. 

“How many times have I fucking told you to watch your mouth, huh? I might have to think of a punishment for that you know?” He licked his lip.  
Your smile immediately faded away and he noticed.  
“I’m just fucking around, doll. As much as I hate it coming from my wives, coming from you is kind of pleasing ya know?” He said as he grabbed two glasses in which he poured some whiskey. 

You rolled your eyes. You hated him but you couldn’t deny the fact that he was still extremely attractive. 

“How’s your leg doing ?” He asked as he handed you the glass. 

“Well it still hurts and I still can’t walk but it’s better I guess?” you answered laughing. How could he be drinking in the morning? You placed your glass on the table. He chuckled, took a sip out of his glass before heading to his bathroom. You were looking at him, you were wondering what he was doing. 

“Take those off,”  he said motioning to your pants.  
Your eyes widened, “What? No, I’m not taking my pants off you bastard!” you snapped back. 

"I’m not gonna do anything doll, I just want to apply some ointment on your ankle, and this those pants are super tight, which I don’t mind to be fucking honest, I’ll be easier.”He said winking. 

“I can do it on my own, I don’t need you,” 

“Of course you can, but let’s say that this will be part of your punishment okay doll?” his smile was still glued on his face. 

“Fuck off,” 

“Alright, if I get some sweatpants will you let ME apply the ointment?” 

“I don’t know, maybe,” you answered.  
He suddenly left the room. You waited, looking around. When he got back he had the sweatpants hanging on his shoulder, shoulder on which was usually resting Lucille. He had a box and a cup in his hands. He settled them down before handing you the pants. You tried standing up but still, couldn’t. 

“I need to got to the bathroom to get changed,” 

“No, you don’t sweetheart. But you surely do need my help,” he said as his hand already reached your belt. You wanted to push him away, you really did, but something was blocking you. He was looking at you, right in the eyes. You bit your lips. He finally undid your belt and opened your pants. You started to feel uncomfortable but you let him finish. He grabbed your pants and pulled it down. His movements became softer as he was getting closer to your ankle. The back of his finger was rubbing against your skin and you had to admit that it feels amazing. You saw him biting his lips which didn’t help to calm you down. He slid your pants before looking at you, his eyes devouring each part of your body. He wanted you, right here, right now. You got your hand down, covering your sensitive part. 

“Holy fuck, you are fucking gorgeous, woman!” he yelled shaking his head. 

“Stop staring and give me the goddamn pants Negan,” you answered. 

He gave you the pants which you immediately started to slid back on.  
He lifted the bottom of it uncovering your ankle, he then grabbed the ointment and put some on your ankle. He rubbed his hands together before slowly placing it on your ankle. He started massaging it. You leaned your head back, it felt amazing. His hands were kind of magical, not too rough but not extremely soft. He was being soft and gentle which surprised you. You were not used to this part of him.

“I never thought the big bad wolf could be this gentle,” 

He grinned, “There are many things you don’t know about me, doll,”  
He was finally _/unfortunately/_ done massaging. He cleaned his hand.  
He sat down on the couch in front of you. 

“Doll, you’re fucking gorgeous, smart and you’re a such a badass! I have to ask you something, though,” he said as he leaned over, resting his face on his hands.  
You tilted your head, “Yeah ?” 

“Well, would you be a good fucking girl and be my wife?” a smirk appearing on his face as he asked you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this part. I wanted to post it earlier but I had some wifi issues so yeah. Again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and stuff. feedbacks are welcomed <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedbacks are welcome and Part 2 is definitely coming ^^ <3 thanks


End file.
